Mario Pan
Fanmake of "Peter Pan (1953)" with a twist of the 2003 Universal/Columbia live-action version. The Mario Brothers, Toon Link, and Lubba take the Mane Seven, Spike, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Princess Rosalina, Toon Princess Zelda, Tai and Kari Kamiya, Agumon, TK Takaishi-Ishida, Patamon, Gatomon, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Xion, Roxas, Namine, Ventus, Olette, Hayner, Pence, Lea, Terra, Aqua, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, and Chirithy to Neverland where they have adventures and battle the evil Captain Swackhammer, Admiral Ganondorf, Assistant Captain Bowser, and their band of naughty pirates. Cast Peter Pan: Mario (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Extras with Mario: Luigi, Lubba (Super Mario Bros. franchise), and Toon Link (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Tinker Bell: Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Extras with Amy: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Cosmo the Seedrian, Knuckles the Echidna, Tikal, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Froggy, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Charmy Bee, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Wendy Moira Angela Darling: Mane Seven (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Extras with the Mane Seven: Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Toon Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker), Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, and Princess Rosalina (Super Mario Bros. franchise) (The four latters will be Link, Mario, Luigi, and Lubba’s love interests respectively) John Darling: Tai Kamiya (Digimon Season 1) Michael Darling: Kari Kamiya (Digimon Season 1) Extras with Tai and Kari: Agumon, TK Takaishi-Ishida, Patamon, Gatomon (Digimon Season 1), Sora, Kairi, Riku, Xion, Roxas, Namine, Ventus, Olette, Hayner, and Pence (Kingdom Hearts 3) Babysitters: Lea, Terra, Aqua, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy (Kingdom Hearts 3; They go with them) Nana Darling: Chirithy (Kingdom Hearts 3; He goes with them, too) George Darling: Susumu Kamiya (Digimon) Mary Darling: Yuuko Kamiya (Digimon) Captain Hook: Mr. Swackhammer (Space Jam) Extra with Ripto: Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess; He won’t be scared of the Krokorok despite the fact that his left arm got scarred by the Krokorok's teeth) Extra with Ripto and Ganondorf: Bowser (Super Mario Bros. franchise; He'll be referred to as assistant captain) Mr. Smee: Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998); They'll turn good in the sequel along with Bowser) Extras with the Gangreen Gang: Monstars (Space Jam; Same with Gangreen Gang), Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts 3), Myotismon (Digimon), and Hunter J (Pokemon) Ripto, Ganondorf, and Bowser's pet: Petey Piranha (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Tick-Tock the Crocodile: Krokorok (Pokemon) Lost Boys: Aryll (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker; Link's little sister), Yoshis (Super Mario Bros. franchise; Original, Red, Orange, Yellow, Cyan, Blue, Purple, and Pink) Tiger Lily: Pauline (Super Mario Odyssey) Indian Chief: Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII) Indians: Various good guys from the "Final Fantasy" series Mermaids: Dazzlings (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Powerpuff Girls, and Rowdyruff Boys (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) (They'll treat Peach's group nicely) Pirates: Wario, Waluigi, Count Bleck, Dimentio, Sir Grodus, Lord Crump, Antasma, Cackletta, Fawful, Popple (Super Mario Bros. franchise; Count Bleck and Popple will also turn good in the sequel), Mojo Jojo, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, Sedusa, Amoeba Boys (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), Dr. Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, Tribot, Mephiles the Dark, Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise), Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective), Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin), Storm King (My Little Pony the Movie (2017)), King Goobot, and Ooblar (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) Pirate who gets killed off: Wacky Weasel (Bonkers) (He’ll get eaten by Petey Piranha as punishment for calling Swackhammer a Frogfish, Ganondorf a Beastfish, and Bowser a Turtlefish) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Meet the Kamiya Family and Friends Chapter 2: Meet the Mario Brothers, Link, and Lubba/You Can Fly Chapter 3: Captain Swackhammer, Admiral Ganondorf, Assistant Captain Bowser, their Pirates, and the Krokorok/Neverland’s Greatest Criminal Minds Chapter 4: The Lost Yoshis/Amy Banished Chapter 5: Following the Leader/Captured by the Final Fantasy Heroes and Looking for Pauline Chapter 6: Mermaids/Rescuing Tai's Group and Pauline Chapter 7: Returning to the Final Fantasy Village/Oh, My Mysterious Lady and Swackhammer, Ganondorf, and Bowser's New Plot Chapter 8: True Blood Brothers and Falling in Love/The Mane Seven's Group Trick the Pirates and Swackhammer, Ganondorf, and Bowser Trick Amy Chapter 9: What a Mother Means/Captured by Swackhammer, Ganondorf, Bowser, and their Pirates Chapter 10: Amy's Redemption Sacrifice and Revival/Rescue and Final Battle Part 1 Chapter 11: The Hidden Kisses and their Powerful Things/Final Battle Part 2 (Mario Pan Version) Chapter 12: Return Home/Ending (Mario Pan Version) Extra chapter: Your Mother and Mine (Alternate version) (Mario Pan Version) For gallery: Mario Pan Gallery For sequel: Mario Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins For series: Mario Pan the Series For third and final sequel: Mario Pan 3: Paper Jam Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies